gleethesoulscrapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Elliot Morgan
Elliot Morgan is a main character on Glee: The Soul Scrapers. He is portrayed by Daniel Carter and was created by wiki user, QFabrayGleek4eva. Originally, he was meant to be a recurring character but he was upgraded to season regular. Appearance Standing at around 5'11, Elliott's reasonably tall with a muscular figure. He has short shaggy light brown hair that's never in place, and bright blue eyes against his pale skin. He usually has quite a stubbly chin, that is just scruffily dabbed over his chin and above his lip to down the bottom. He's usually found with his eyebrow raised condescendingly if he's unimpressed with something. He sports four large tattoos, one being down his right arm. It's of a dragon that takes up all of his skin up until halfway down after his elbow. Another is of a parrot in a cage on his back around his left shoulder blade. Another is writing going down his left sides. It's a song his father wrote him when he was a child. His last is of a small dove around his left ankle. He's often found wearing a thin white collared shirt that's always buttoned up neatly. As far as everything else goes, he usually just slips on some jeans and dress shoes. Personality Elliott's a strict man when it comes to his teaching, and will work everyone to the ground. He thinks it's best to give lots of work, and slowly work through it so they can understand everything. If someone miss behaves in class, they're most likely to be sent out of the room so the class isn't distracted. He's very organised in everything he does, and expects nothing more or less from his students. He'll help them if they need it, but they have to approach him first. He's friendly in the outside world and when he's around the staff. He doesn't want his students to hate or like him, he just wants them to learn. He's very calm, and you won't ever see him blow up at anyone. He's patient and will take his time with students. He's generally a very funny person when outside the classroom but also takes things very seriously. Biography Season One Paint The Sky With Stars, Part One Elliot makes his debut appearance while he's in class teaching. He's about to speak when he's interrupted by an announcement over the speakers. He states that there will be a pop quiz on Friday. When everyone gets up to leave after the bell rings he shouts, making sure everyone heard him. Paint The Sky With Stars, Part Deux Bella is with Lizzy and Felicia when the subject of glee club is mentioned. Lizzy suggests getting the help of Mr Morgan, as he often boasts about the numerous school plays he'd been in and Broadway. This sets up for Bella to search for him. Elliot's in class writing on the whiteboard when Bella enters the classroom. He questions her in French, and she seems nervous, saying she didn't know he was busy and would come back later. He stops her, saying he was merely trying to create the illusion he was busy when in fact he wasn't. He asks her what business she'd like to discuss. She mentions her name, and he says he recognises her from the glee club and that it was a shame it didn't lift off after only a day. He questions her on the fact that he may be of service, to which Bella concurs. He says he's up for the job but they need a plan of action. After English class, he tells Beth he needs to have a word with her, but says their conversation lies in the courtyard. Once in the courtyard, he tells her she need not run from her destiny. Aurora soon comes up, and helps Beth down into a piano seat. They both urge her to play, and she finally gives in, performing ''Time After Time. ''He claps once she's finished. Severed Strings Songs Solos Duets Solos (In a Group Number) Category:Faculty Members Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters